Gay
by 143NLT
Summary: Sam is afraid of everyone judging him for being a certain way or liking certain people. But what does it matter what other people think if you lose the one you love because of it.


**A/N: hey people it's been a few months since I've last been on FF and it's been awhile since I've written something for SArtie anyways I have a story I might write for them don't know yet but I haven't done anything in some time so I feel out of practice anyways I guess you could say this is a practice one-shot**

* * *

He never knew what it felt like to do it. He just wanted to know what it felt like. Was that so wrong? According to anyone he could ask yes it was. Just one simple action could lead to so much hate. Being a certain way could have people disgusted with just the sight of you. It was ridiculous really over something that wasn't other people's business anyway. So why should they care. Why should they care what he was or what he did and who he did it with? He wasn't saying that we was; it wasn't anyone's business but his if he was.

It didn't matter if Sam was gay or not. It didn't matter if he preferred kissing a guy over any girl. Especially if that guy was a certain blue-eyed beauty named Artie Abrams. But most of all it didn't matter if Sam was in love with that certain guy either. He had no reason to care what other people thought of him because he was who he was. No one can change that. He had ruined everything between him and Artie just because he didn't want people judging him. Now he was gonna try to fix it.

It was almost impossible with him ignoring his calls and texts. The only other option he had was in person but who spoke in person nowadays. Since it was his last option and he was desperate he did it anyways. He after hours of searching, he finally found Artie sitting outside by himself.

"Artie." Sam spoke carefully.

The other boy looked up at him with a cold glare. "What do you want, Sam?"

"Can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Ok how about I talk and you listen."

Artie looked up at Sam waiting for him to continue.

"Look Artie I'm so sorry for what I did. I was just so afraid of what everyone else would say and…" Sam's voice trailed off.

Artie laughed at him. Sam looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"You are."

"What?"

"Sam, what did you think was gonna happen when you came here and 'tried' to apologize to me?"

"I just wanted you to forgive me Artie I really am sorry"

"I accept you're apology"

"You do?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything Sam."

"What? You just said you accept my apology."

"Look you're the one who said you're not gay or whatever and if you're not I'm not gonna force you to be just for me." Artie rolled his wheelchair away.

Sam stood there staring at the spot the other boy had just left. He let out a sigh of frustration. "Dammit."

* * *

Sam really screwed up with Artie. Maybe he was gay. He was in love with another guy. And he was going to get that guy to love him again. How? Was a question he should have thought of before he actually tried. Here he was standing in front of Artie looking like a complete idiot. He needed to learn to think things through.

"Sam if you're not gonna say anything then I'm leaving."

Sam just stared at the other boy not a single word coming to mind. "Bye Sam"

"Wait, wait!" Sam looked around at everyone staring at him. "Uh Artie I know you already said you forgive me, but I really want you to know I'm sorry. I was stupid for what I did. I know I don't deserve it; I would really like it if you would give me a second chance. I admit I was afraid to admit it before, but I love you. I don't give a damn if the whole world knows it. I'm gay and I'm in love with you."

Artie smiled at him. "You really love me?"

"I do."

Artie pulled Sam down to his level. "Then maybe I love you, too." Artie kissed Sam lightly on the lips.

Sam looked at Artie and smiled when they pulled away. Sam stood back up. "So, that's means you're gonna go out with me right."

Artie nodded. Sam walked around the back and started pushing Artie's wheelchair. Being gay wasn't as bad or disgusting as people made it out to be. He was just a happy or even happier than he would be if was with some girl. He was proud to be gay. He had an awesome boyfriend and whoever didn't like it oh well. Fuck them kissing Artie was the best mistake he's ever made.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to lie that ending was like ugh :P but yeah just kind of threw some stuff together there anyways I'm going to leave you guys alone now bye. Oh one more thing this wasn't edited or anything so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes or any other mistakes.**


End file.
